Tian Sheng
"None of the might of anyone in this country would ever match the mighty Tian Sheng!" -King of Qi mocks Liu Bang while Liu Bang forces captured one of his castle in Sheng Province. King of Qi/Tian Sheng (斉王/田勝) is the last descendant of the Qi lords during the Spring and Autumn War broke out. He is also one of the antagonist that became the obstacles of both Xiang Yu and Liu Bang which he found in two things; Xiang Yu's family military status and power status irritating and Liu Bang's peasant background yet high charisma disturbing as he always claimed that his family is the strongest in the army. As a king of his country, he held most responsibility to secure both retribution and honor of his country. Tian Sheng whom has a strong patriotic was struggle to keep his country Qi and also the the only warlord whom refuse to due to his prideful heritage as a loyal CHARACTER INFOMATION DESCRIPTION & APPEARANCE King Qi is one of the tallest character in the manga and he is considred as the strongest of all other than Xiang Yu. With his extreme strong physical figure, King Qi can even outstrengh most of his rival troops. He has a scar of his right cheek which was seemly reminder of Zhong Mu Yan, one of elegendary queen in his country. He is also wore the silver violet blue amour as one of his trademark amour. The king also have a silver brace on his left arm and wear silver shoes that make him one the legend. King Qi also bears a scars at his back as this would be his reminder of his defeat to Xiang Yu. He also wield much shar PERSONALITY Born under the royal family, this king can be luxurious lifstyle and he is extremely hate reading as he was blind in words. The king was an arrogance about his superior strength and skills that he refused to listen any advice from anyone. PLOT REBEL AGAINST THE CHU AND YAN UNEASY ALLIANCE WITH CHU AGAINST HAN With Han Xin taken every advantages within Qi, the King were no choice but to LOST CONTROL OF SHANG PROVINCE 'BASIC SKILL' *'Upper Strategist and Debate Skill-Gan Wei's wise crack and precise planning made him as one of the formidable strategist in Chu. *'Extreme Resiliency'-Gan Wei mainatin focus which *'Extreme Strength'-Xiang Yu unlimited stamina and powerful strength seemly out strength almost every army he faced, even for the remnant of the elite Qin army wouldn't stand a change against him. 'WAR SKILL' *'KuRen Zan'-Gan Wei's double slash swipe which repel dozens of platoon in his way. *'GanKatsu'-Gan Wei SKILL 'BASIC SKILL' *'Upper Strategist and Debate Skill-Qi King estrategist in Chu. *'Extreme Resiliency'-Qi King extreme resiliency *'Extreme Strength'-Xiang Yu unlimited stamina and powerful strength seemly out strength almost every army he faced, even for the remnant of the elite Qin army wouldn't stand a change against him. 'WAR SKILL' *'YamiGatsuFu'-Qi King will launching his weapon by spinning them in 720 degrees around a platoon of enemy troops. *'Yami Taifun SLASH'-Qi King will RELATIONSHIP FAMILY AND FRIENDS *King Qi Xuan (Great-Grandfather) *Tian Xiang (Half bother) LORD, GENERALS & RETAINERS *Shang Ying (Hired Mercenary) *Shang Hua (Hired Mercenary) *Tian Zheng RIVALS *Xiang Yu (Long time rival) *Liu Bang TRIVA *The only reason of his rivalry against Xiang Yu is because of both Qi and Chu has strong rivalry since the Warring States before China was finally unified by Qin Shi Huang. Even after the First Emporor unified all six states, both Qin and Chu yet refused to sign a letter of truce. *Though unknown by his name, but his name seemly known as Tian Sheng by his royal relatives. Category:Qi Army Category:Royal generals Category:Qi Resident Category:Lord of Qi Category:Antagonist Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Qi Army